Requiem pour un Criminel (consultant)
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Nouvelle fiction Sherlock BBC avec cette fois le couple Moran x Moriarty Une Music Fiction "flashback" Pré-Reinchenbach Post Reichenbach à lire en ayant tête le prélude en C major de Bach Moran, un ancien soldat , se voit engager par Jim Moriarty , le plus célèbre des criminel consultant . Et ne se doutait pas que cet homme allais changer sa vie .


Il entendit retentir le coup de feu de son poste de tir. Puis vinrent le silence et les larmes, aussi froides et blessantes que les pires armes blanches .Il ressentait le poids de chacune d'elles dans les traces humides qui striaient ses joues. Le corps de Moran fut envahi par une sensation de vide qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva du regret : celui de ne pas lui avoir prouvé ô combien il était fou de lui, fou de ce monstre et ce, depuis la première fois que son regard avait croisé les ténèbres du sien.

C'était il y a plus de deux ans, lorsqu' il était revenu d'Afghanistan. Sébastian Moran était revenu de cette guerre à l'image de ses compagnons d'assaut : déchiré... Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il était rentré pour cause de blessures. Il avait été mutilé à l'arme blanche au visage, lui laissant un souvenir indélébile de son séjour au Moyen-Orient. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il garda en lui de cette guerre. Pendant de ses nombreuses années passées à voir la peur et la souffrance, les larmes et la tristesse, bien que cela puisse paraître incongru : cette atmosphère lui manquait terriblement, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela , d'autant qu'il n'avait ni amis ni famille. Les quelques collèges rentrés eux aussi dans leur patrie natale lui avaient d'abord donné comme conseil de consulter, d'aller voir une personne pour l'aider à se défaire de cet attachement glauque et franchement pervers. Mais Moran resta égal à lui-même et s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas le moins du monde pour projet de suivre les précieux conseils d'âmes si faibles. Non, Sébastian Moran n'avait besoin de rien, et encore moins de personne.

Son comportement était assez spécial : certes il était très bagarreur, mais il parlait peu et préférait la compagnie des armes à celle des autres hommes. Le sniper était bien loin d'être autiste, mais il ne trouvait pas « utile » de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ses semblables. Et il y avait une raison à ce genre de comportement : Moran trouvait ses compagnons d'armes beaucoup trop « normaux » voire carrément « insipides ». Ce qui est légitime pour un génie du tir comme lui. Dialoguer, échanger, vivre avec eux constituait pour le blond balafré une sorte de pourrissement d'intériorité, un sabotage d'âme. Si Moran n'avait peur ni de la mort ni de manipuler l'arme atomique, ce dernier avait peur d'une chose : être comme eux et devenir banal .

Alors s'il devait vivre avec cette envie oppressant sa poitrine toute sa vie, il vivrait avec. Ce n'était en aucun cas de la résignation, mais plutôt de l'accommodement. Jusque-là, la vie de Moran avait plutôt été « simple » : un génie comme lui, partant à la guerre afin de montrer ses aptitudes exceptionnelles, quoi de plus normal pour lui.

C'est alors qu'un matin il reçut un étrange sms :

« Vie à supprimer, famille à briser, sang à faire couler »

Il crut d'abord avoir affaire à un canular ou à un ado dépressif qui, voulant attirer l'attention sur sa condition d'être incompris, envoyait des sortes de poèmes lugubres à des inconnus pour se sentir exister. N'importe quel autre londonien aurait ignoré ce message, ou bien aurait appelé la police. Cependant, Moran n'était pas n'importe quel londonien. Le blond saisit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et composa le numéro de l'expéditeur de ce curieux message. Au bout du fil, juste une respiration qui décrocha un sourire à l'ancien soldat.

« Comptez sur moi, » dit-il d'une voix assurée et monocorde.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un petit rire argentin avant de raccrocher. Il avait accepté pour une chose : peu importait qui était cet homme, mais il était du « rang » de Moran, si ce n'était pire que lui. Le tireur eut alors un second message :

« Descendez donc que l'on se rencontre »

Sans faire d'effet de style, le blond balafré se changea rapidement et prit un sac de sport, dans lequel il fourra une arme de pointe démontée, juste au cas où il devrait prendre du service immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait dans les rues de Londres, et que ses yeux entraient en contact direct avec la lumière du soleil anglais, bien que timide à cette époque de l'année. Pour les besoins élémentaires, le tireur faisait appel à un de ses anciens coéquipiers qui lui fournissait la nourriture et autres fantaisies dont il avait besoin. Moran n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient l'air du dehors. Non pas parce qu'il avait des tendances asociales, non. C'était plutôt une histoire d'autoprotection. Chaque contact avec l'extérieur l'irritait et le frustrait car, dans les sociétés civilisées, il est tout bonnement interdit de fusiller des êtres vivants comme bon nous le semble. Cette pulsion, Moran avait du mal à la contenir depuis son retour en Angleterre et, bien que ses envies malsaines puissent dire le contraire, puisqu'il n'était pas non plus un monstre, il avait décidé de vivre cloîtré chez lui en attendant d'être « guéri », même s'il savait qu'il garderait cette envie toute sa vie, un peu comme le tatouage représentant un tigre qu'il avait sur l'épaule, autre héritage de la guerre .

Il marchait d'un pas assuré dans les rues de son quartier quand il s'aperçu qu'une BMW noire roulait au pas à ses côtés. La vitre s'ouvrit et une main blanche lui fit signe d'approcher. Une des portières arrière s'ouvrit. Sans aucune hésitation, Sebastian s'engouffra dans l'habitacle plongé dans la pénombre grâce aux vitres teintées. Ses yeux préfèrent cette atmosphère mais eurent tout le mal du monde à s'y réhabituer. Une voix claire et froide brisa le silence dans lequel était plongée la voiture :

« Sébastian Moran, je présume. »

« Vous présumez bien », répondit –il.

« J'aurais besoin de vos talents de tireur », continua son interlocuteur, tapi dans l'ombre .

Moran distingua des jambes fines se croiser, lui faisant penser de plus en plus que son nouveau patron était une femme. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que cet inconnu avait mentionné qu'il était tireur. Qui était cette personne ? Une sorte de mafieux au courant de tout ?

« C'est payé combien ? » se contenta de répondre le blond, passant outre ses étrangetés

« Ca dépend de ce que vous me donnez » répondit la voix, s'étant faite plus suave , redoutable.

« Donnez-moi votre nom, je verrai après ce que j'peux faire »

« Jim Moriarty. » dit -il en lui tendant une main blanche et fine.

Son visage sortit un peu de l'ombre et à cet instant précis, le cœur de Moran s'arrêta de battre. Longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il crut pendant quelques instants qu'il était mort et qu'un ange se tenait en face de lui. Du peu qu'il en voyait, Moran arriva à la conclusion suivante : Jim était un Apollon déguisé en diable.

Certain croient dur comme fer au coup de foudre, d'autre le justifient par des foutaises de féministes. Jusqu'à cette entrevue, le tireur se rangeait dans la seconde catégorie. Dès qu'il avait pu croiser le regard glaçant de Moriarty, l'ancien soldat avait reçu comme une décharge électrique résonnant dans tout son corps. Au bout d'un certain temps, assez long, Moran saisit avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, sauf envers les armes, cette main blanche et froide.

« Je vous communiquerai les informations par texto », finit par lâcher Jim, sortant Moran de sa torpeur.

Puis le tireur sortit de la voiture. C'était comme s'extirpait d'un rêve, le matin au petit jour. Comme s'il avait été transporté dans une autre dimension et qu'on l'avait renvoyé de force sur Terre. Le balafré rentra chez lui, un peu groggy. Arrivé chez lui, il agit machinalement, hors de son corps, inconnu de lui-même. Les gestes qu'il exécuta étaient des gestes du quotidien. Et c'est à cet instant précis, que Moran prit conscience de combien, ô combien, il avait besoin de cet homme et de ce job. Il se rendit compte que, depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, sa vie était fade et ignoblement commune. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée et Moran s'était, jusqu'à présent, arrangé pour réaliser tous ses rêves. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il en avait un autre : posséder Moriarty. Une gorgée de sa bière glacée le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il avait toutes les armes pour réaliser ce nouveau fantasme et il n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver.


End file.
